


You Will See Them Soon

by thewinginthenight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, be prepared to cry, other dwarfs are there but not mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinginthenight/pseuds/thewinginthenight
Summary: Fili and Kili died on the battlefeild, Thorin died in a medical tent. Did Thorin ever know that he had outlived his nephews?(AKA: how I think that their deaths at the battle of the five armies should have gone instead of that atrocity that was in the movies)





	You Will See Them Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, (book or movies)

Fill lay on the field of battle; broken, bruised, and the last of his energy draining away with the blood that oozed from his wounds. Pain radiated through him as he felt each and every one of the injuries that littered his body. Through the haze of agony he realized that the familiar presence of his dark haired brother was not there, nor was he in Fili's limited line of sight

"Kili," he whispered in a dry, hoarse voice. He had kept an eye on Kili from the moment that they were separated during the battle, but had lost sight of him near the end of it. He knew he would need to find him; the blond dwarf just hoped he had the strength to do so. The simple movement of turning his head sent bolts of pain running through his body, but he still tried to find a sign of his brother among the wreckage and corpses. Fili saw no sign of the younger dwarf; not his body, not any of his green fletched arrows, his sword, or even one of his knives. He felt like his eyes had scanned over the battle field for hours, but his ability to tell time had was lost to his exhaustion.

He finally spotted Kili's mop of unruly brown hair; it was caked in blood and sweat, but at that moment it looked like one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen - until he noticed the rest of his little brother's body. Kili was riddled with goblin arrows, and large gashes were visible through his torn clothing. Even at the distance he was from his brother, Fili could see the reddening of Kili's clothes as blood still flowed from the countless cuts and gashes his body made no attempts to heal itself. Some of the arrow shafts that wrecked his body were broken, others were sticking out sideways from underneath him when he had collapsed on them. One particular arrow shaft had the head sticking up out of him like he had been hit between his shoulder blades,and when he feel onto it the arrow continued its path straight through to the other side.

"No," the blond dwarf whispered, "Kili!" He tried to shout but his voice failed, sounding more like a pathetic wheeze than the cry of desperation that he felt.

Slowly, with what little strength he had left, Fili turned onto his stomach and started to drag himself to his brother. "Hang on Kili. I'm coming," he repeated over and over as he pulled himself across bodies both dead and only focus at the moment was his little brother.

When he finally reached Kili, Fili's energy was nearly spent, "Kili," Fili said breathlessly as he finally looked at the younger dwarf. Kili's eyes were closed as if he was asleep, just resting to regain his strength so that he could eventually get up again. But his chest remained unmoving and unbreathing. His heart that used to beat like a drum, thumping over and over, had ended its mantra. Fili pulled himself closer to his brother so that their foreheads touched.

Kili's was cold.

"Kili," Fili croaked, but gained no response from his still form. "No. Please, don't die. Don't be dead." His bloodied hand moved to the stony cheek of his brother that would once round into such happy circles when he smiled. "Please, no. Not my baby brother. Don't be dead." Absolute hopelessness consumed the blonde as he denied his brother's fate. Kili could not be dead. Kili the fun loving, immature, reckless, most wonderful little brother in all of Middle-Earth could not be dead.

Using the last of his fading strength he placed a kiss on his little brother's forehead before resting his own there again. If Kili was going to leave, then he would just have to follow. "We will always be together, little brother, don't worry. I'm coming." As the last of the young prince's life faded away, he remembered a quiet night he had made that same promise to his brother.

_A young Fili was nestled in the furs of his bed as his Kili lay next to him, looking at his older brother with those big doe eyes that not even the angriest of dwarves could resist._ _Night had fallen only a few hours ago and their mother had finally sent the two rambunctious boys to bed. However, it was becoming apparent that Kili did not have the same idea of sleep as their mother._

_"Fili?" The younger dwarf began, causing the blonde to be drawn from his dozing._

_"Hm?"_ _Fili_ _hummed tiredly._ _He_ _glanced at Kili_ _,_ _who was playing with his fingers like he was about to ask the most life changing question in the world._

_"Are we always going to be brothers?" His voice was small and concerned._

_"Of course, Ki," Fili said, somewhat surprised that his brother would need to_ _ask him that._

_"So we will always be together, right?" Kili asked innocently. Fili looked at him for a moment before he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled the little dwarf closer._

_"You bet we will, little brother. Always and forever_ _,_ _" he promised._

And then the two of them went to sleep with a smile.

oOoOo

Balin and a few others of their company searched the remains of the battlefield that sat in the front of their newly reclaimed homeland. Bodies of both their kin, allies, and enemies plagued the steps of Erebor. The smell of death clung to the air like a fog of mourning  that descended on the land. Many had died for the reclaiming of Erebor, but none seemed more tragic than their king Thorin Oakenshield, who lay dying in one of the many medical tents. They all knew he was dying-even Thorin himself did not deny that he would soon succumb to his wounds. But it was the hardest thing for them to accept that after all that he had gone through - all  _they_  all had gone through - to reclaim their home, he would not even get the chance to see it come to its former glory.

With heavy hearts they searched the wrecked land, trying to find the two princes that would succeed their dying kin - and hopefully make it in time to say good bye to their Uncle. Balin felt sorry for the two boys, Fili especially. He had always been told that he would be king, but now he would truly have to become one.

"Fili!" Balin heard some of the others call for their princes. "Kili!" Worry started to grow inside Balin as he hoped nothing had befallen them. If even one of them were to die, then the other would undoubtedly prefer for death to take them than to take up the crown of their forefathers.

He continued to search. He wanted to avert his eyes at seeing the maiming and mauling that had been wrought upon his kin. They were true warriors, willing to die for their people and home. If only they had been able to see it once more. He continued to scan the mounds of bodies until he saw something that made his aged heart lurch in his chest.

A young dwarf prince and his little brother laying, forehead to forehead, upon the field of battle, riddled with arrows and wounds now unhealable. Their weapons were strewn about and their enemies all laid dead around them, all fallen to the two brothers' might. But their own strength had reached its end, for Fili and Kili, the last princes of the line of Durin, had passed onto the halls of Mahal.

The others of the company came up behind him and their faces fell at the sight of the two. Balin walked up to where they lay and fell to his knees before his princes. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he stared at their faces, once so full of life, now empty of anything at all. He remembered looking at those faces when they had first entered the world-now he looked at them after they had left. He heard Dwalin come up behind him and felt his large hand upon his shoulder. The others came up behind as well to pay their respects to the young warriors.

"Them… I could have called King," he said quietly, and small murmurs of agreement were heard.

They returned to their camp with somber spirits and broken hearts as they all helped in carrying their fallen brethren. As they passed by, many of the dwarves that had fought beside or seen Fili and Kili bowed in respect for the passing party. Some even had tears hiding in the corners of their eyes and lost looks upon their faces.

Balin soon left the procession that had gathered behind the group carrying the brothers and went to the tent that Thorin occupied. When he entered, Bilbo was there, and he heard the last words of Thorin apologizing to the hobbit. The once strong voice that could silence a room of angry dwarves with a single shout was now weak and rasping, grasping each breath with frail lungs. Balin could tell that the king was fading fast, and for a moment hesitated in telling him of the deaths of his nephews.

"Balin," Thorin coughed when he noticed the old dwarf. Bilbo made a quick exit, nodding to Balin as he passed, who nodded in return.

"Your majesty," the old dwarf said with a slight bow, "I bring… news of your nephews." His words caught slightly on the lump of sadness that had stuck itself in his throat.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin whispered, as if remembering that they had not returned from the battlefield, "Where are they?" The king looked to his old friend, the hope and desperation that filled his voice shining in his eyes.

"They-" Balin paused at the look in dark haired dwarf's eyes. He could not do it. The absolute hope that those normally dark and pain-filled eyes held did not allow Balin to tell him the truth, "They have returned. They are back in the camp by now. I'm sure-"his voice caught in his throat once more before he could continue."I'm sure you will see them soon."

Thorin's eyes closed in relief at his friend's words. "That is good," he whispered, and Balin could not tell if he was talking to himself or not. "I will speak with them soon." He sounded so sure of himself, but Balin heard his comrade's already shallow breathing become even less pronounced.

"Yes," was all Balin could say as he watched Thorin's chest heave one last breath before shuddering to a stop. Finally the tears that had hung in his eyes slowly dripped down his cheeks and into his snowy beard.

"You will see them soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! In a way I kind of hope you cried just because that is a great compliment to my work. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I will accept all types of review, critical or not. Also thanks to my friend for reviewing/editing this for me!


End file.
